


Runs in the Family

by SleepyNyash



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 18:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18057383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyNyash/pseuds/SleepyNyash
Summary: amaimon has too much free time on his hands and decides to bother his younger half brothers.





	Runs in the Family

_Surprise_ was not something Yukio Okumura was used to, having grown up knowing demons were real and his twin brother was also a demon. Knowing these things at an early age removed his ability to be surprised.

Or so he thought.

His big brother Amaimon was standing at the dorm door with a box in his hands, holding it out, looking as apathetic as always, “Mephisto banished me from his sight for the day. Let’s play.”

“YEAH!” Rin tossed his textbook onto his bed and jumped to his feet, tail swishing wildly.

“No, get back to studying.” Yukio responded, pointing at his older twin, without looking up from his paperwork.

“Put the paperwork away and play.” Amaimon demanded, eyes narrowing marginally at his younger brother. “And quit hiding your tail.”

“He’s been really intent on hiding it since Mephisto pulled it at a conference.” Rin explained with a grin.

“Mephisto did what now?” Amaimon asked, placing the box on the ground and opening it, revealing several different game controllers, video games, and enough wires to make it look like a box of spaghetti instead of controllers.

“We were at a meeting, and because my jacket comes down to my ankles, I didn’t hide my tail. I figured I didn’t have to.” Yukio grumbled, pencil hovering over the paper. “Well, Mephisto saw it twitch and decided to yank it.”

Rin giggled, “Tell him what happened after that.”

Yukio glared over his shoulder at his brother, “I proceeded to try and punch Mephisto. Half the staff held me down at gunpoint before I was let up.”

Rin burst into laughter, flailing about. Amaimon’s lip twitched.

“It was painful.” Yukio groaned.

“Well, I promise not to pull it. Now come play.” Amaimon pulled out a X-box, frowning at it. “How does this plug in?”

“Rin, help him with that, then go back to studying.”

“No.”

Yukio glanced over at his twin, “What?”

“I’ll help him, then play.”

Yukio sighed, “This is why you’re barely passing.”

“Hey, you gotta take breaks!” Rin protested.

“You should take one too. All work and no play makes you boring as hell.” Amaimon spoke as Rin untangled the wires.

“Is Hell actually boring?” Rin asked.

“No. Well, maybe a little.” Amaimon answered with a shrug.

“Huh.” Rin plugged the X-box in.

“Yuki, get over here.” Amaimon insisted.

Yukio froze, then slowly looked back over, “What did you call me?”

“You heard me.”

“Don’t give me a nickname.” Yukio muttered.

“I’m your big brother. I can give you a nickname, Yuki.”

“Don’t. Call. Me. That.”

“Yuki.”

Yukio stood up, slamming his pencil down, glaring, “I said stop!”

Amaimon stared passively, tail flicking with mild interest, “Stop hiding your tail, sit down with us, and play.”

Yukio took several deep breaths, pinched the bridge of his nose, and sighed, “Fine. Fine. If it’ll shut you up.”

“Yay. Thank you, Yuki.”

Yukio shifted, his tail unwinding from his chest and joining his twin on the floor. Rin flashed a grin at his brother.

“Cool. Now I know to keep you around so I don’t have to do so much.”

“Mm, no problem, Rin.” Amaimon picked out a controller, eyeing it hungrily.

“What’s with that look?”

“This looks… yummy.”

“Don’t eat it.” Yukio warned. “It’s plastic. Bad for you.”

“Bad? In what way?”

“Like, you can choke on it?”

“Is that all?”

“No, it’s just unsafe.”

“Mm.” Rin mumbled.

“See? Even Rin agrees with me.” Yukio nodded with approval.

“Mm. This does taste good.”

“RIN!” Yukio shouted.

Amaimon grinned, “See?”

“I hate both of you.” Yukio groaned.

“Hahahah.” Amaimon laughed monotonously.

“Niisan! Stop eating that and start playing or I will seriously kick your ass at this.” Yukio warned.

Rin pulled the controller out of his mouth, “It looked good, though.”

Yukio scowled, “That’s disgusting.”

“Let’s play.” Amaimon waved a game in a box.

“Ugh.”

 

A couple hours later, Amaimon threw the controller down, “You know, Yuki, for a guy who never plays video games, you shouldn’t be this good at them.”

Yukio sat taller, tail curling around his legs, “My hand-eye coordination skills are very polished.”

“That’s a fancy way of saying you’re good cause you kill a lot.” Amaimon spoke, frowning slightly.

“Demons. I kill demons. Not people.” Yukio argued.

“You’re part demon.”

Rin shifted awkwardly, “Let’s not have this discussion.”

“Definitely not a good time.” Yukio grumbled.

Amaimon shrugged and dug through the box, holding out a white and orange 3ds XL to Yukio, “You play Pokemon?”

Yukio eyed the device, accepting it cautiously, “Not particularly.”

“It’s pretty fun. I like the Ghost types and Dark types.” Amaimon continued. “I also like the Grass types.”

“Fire types are cool. Yuki would probably go for like, Ground types or something. Maybe Dragon types.”

“What do you think?”

“Mm.”

“Huh? What are you agreeing with?” Rin looked over at his twin, his jaw swinging open when he realized Yukio was gnawing on the edge of the device. “YUKIO! SPIT IT OUT!”

“Blahhhh.” Yukio pulled it away, embarrassed. Amaimon snickered.

“Weren’t you JUST YELLING AT ME a little while ago about trying to eat my controller?!” Rin shouted.

“It looked like ice cream!” Yukio protested. “I… I… I wanted to see if it tasted like it too…”

“And he’s supposed to be the sensible one…” Rin muttered, shaking his head with a slight grin.

“H-how common is it for demons to just… put stuff in their mouth?” Yukio asked shyly.

“I dunno if big brother did, but I do it pretty often.” Amaimon answered. “If you spend a lot of time in Hell, then you get pretty interested in trying new things. It’s like moving to a new country. You wanna try a lot of stuff. Plus it just… looks like it tastes good.”

Yukio pouted, “That was… embarrassing…”

“It was funny. You try to act like you’re so in control, but you’re really not.” Amaimon tipped his head to the side curiously. “You’re less in control than Rin.”

“Shut up.” Yukio mumbled.

“Actually, if you just admitted it, you’d be in better shape.”

“What do you care?” Yukio snapped.

Amaimon blinked once, twice, “Because I’m your big brother.”

Yukio shrank a little, “Whatever. Let’s just… forget it and play.”

“You don’t believe me.”

“Why should I?” Yukio grumbled.

“Because I drop by and tell you to take time off and tell you to not to be ashamed of your traits.” Amaimon pointed out. “Any human would tell you to hate those traits.”

“Doesn’t mean jack shit.” Yukio glared at the DS. “Whatever. I’m going back to work.” He threw the DS to the floor as he stood up, sitting back in front of his desk.

Amaimon and Rin frowned, glanced at each other, then glanced at the DS. Amaimon picked up, walked over, and held it in front of Yukio.

“C’mon. Don’t bottle it up. Take it out on a trainer. It’s healthier.”

Yukio kept his eyes locked on the paper, “No thank you.”

“C’mon. We can do versus. You can play against me.” Amaimon offered.

Yukio lifted his gaze, silent.

“C’mon.”

“Stop saying that. I played for two hours. That’s long enough. Go play with Rin. I’m busy.”

“You’re not busy, you’re mad. There’s a difference.”

“Leave me alone now.”

“Or what? You’ll burst into flames?”

“Niisan does that, not me.” Yukio grumbled.

“From what I heard, you both do it.”

Yukio opened a drawer from his desk and pulled out a water gun, spinning in his chair and holding it out at Amaimon, “Take it back.”

Amaimon eyed the gun, “That’s a toy.”

“Take it back.” Yukio repeated with a growing smile.

“No.”

“One last chance. Take it back.”

“Definitely not.”

Yukio’s eyes were filled with a dark sense of delight as he pulled the trigger. Amaimon jumped back with a shout, baring his teeth. Rin jumped to his feet.

“Yuki!”

“YOU ASSHOLE!” Amaimon glared. “That hurt.”

“I told you to take it back. Gave you three chances. You didn’t.” Yukio answered cheerfully.

“Yukio! Don’t spray our big brother with holy water!” Rin scolded.

“I’ll spray you too.” Yukio grinned.

Amaimon stopped, tail lashing angrily, “You really aren’t any better than me.”

“How so?” Yukio asked innocently.

“Because you liked my reaction. That’s a very not human thing.”

“Actually, lots of humans like hurting each other. But you’re not human.”

“And neither are you.”

“Can you both just stop already!” Rin snapped, jumping to shield Amaimon from his twin. “Yuki, put that away.”

“I think not.”

“YUKIO OKUMURA, YOU PUT THAT WATER GUN AWAY RIGHT NOW!” Rin shouted, blue flames rising around him.

Shocked, Yukio dropped the water gun. His eyes were wide.

Rin sighed and the flames dispersed. He turned to Amaimon, “You ok?”

“Yeah. It hurt but I’ll heal.” Amaimon shrugged.

“Yuki, apologize.”

Yukio lowered his gaze and mumbled something.

“Louder. Like you mean it.”

Yukio grumbled, “Sorry.”

“Like. You. Mean. It.”

“Fine! I’m fucking sorry!” Yukio snapped.

Amaimon nodded, “Apology accepted.”

“Is that an acceptable apology?” Rin asked.

“Well, I said so. Plus demons don’t really apologize, unless their life depends on it.” Amaimon shrugged. “And his doesn’t, not on this, so it’s fine.”

“Cool. Now, Yuki, come and play.” Rin motioned.

Yukio sighed and slid out of the seat, joining his brothers, “Fine.”

Amaimon held out the DS again, “Just don’t try eating this again, nor big brother could be very upset.”

**Author's Note:**

> i actually saw a white and orange DS XL and thought it looked yummy... then i remembered amaimon tried to eat a pink controller and had to write this.


End file.
